Broken Strings
by bluestream1810
Summary: 4 years ago, Len asked Kahoko out on a date but never turned up, leaving her for Vienna with a broken heart. Now, Kahoko is a successful violinist under Yunoki group management, Len's return sends her feelings into chaos once more. Furthermore, they are rivals in a competition for the right to be the concertmaster. Even so, can broken strings be mended after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda or any of its characters and settings

 _Author's Note 1_ _: Hi There, thank you for reading my fic. As this is the first time I've ever written a fanfic, I apologize in advance for any rookie mistake. Your reviews and feedback, be it positive or negative, are always my source of motivation and guide for improvement, so do keep them coming. Arigatou ne._

 _Author's Note 2_ _: If you ask me whether it would be LenxKaho or AzumaxKaho ending, I honestly cannot answer now. This fanfic is about an intense love triangle, and not just any triangle, it is an isosceles triangle, i.e. you would see in later chapters that both male leads have almost the same amount of "screen time" with Kaho. I like both Len and Azuma equally, really, so I guess I will let character development takes its course and decides the Canon couple._

 _If by the end I still cannot decide, please don't throw tomatoes at me, I will write multiple endings for both, cool?._

 _Author's Note 3:_ _I do make use of scenes from manga or anime occasionally, when I do, I will try to note them so you can go and read/watch for yourself, make reading more interesting that way_

Chap 1:

Drifting through the afternoon languid air, a beautiful and melancholic violin sound filled the air. Kahoko perked up immediately, she would recognize that sound any where, " Tsukimori-kun's practicing...". As the elegant notes surrounded her, Kahoko's mind drifted to their first meeting, and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. That for sure was not a pleasant encounter, despite that, Kahoko could not help but being drawn to Len's beautiful sound, nor could she resisted being attracted to the creator the beautiful sound himself.

Beneath all that icy pretense lies a sensitive soul, so she had discovered during the concours.

"Len..." she whispered privately, his name music to her ears. Kahoko had more than once being labelled " dense as a block of wood" by her friends when it comes to romance. Yet, the attraction she habored towards Len was too glaring she could not deny it further. And if she might fancy herself, she could sense that Len felt somewhat the same way. If not, how could he gaze at her so tenderly when he thought she was not looking, or how, like now, just when she was thinking of him, as if they had been connected by a mysterious force, he opened the window where she was sitting under.

"Hino...that's you, isnt it?"

i" What are you doing there, why dont you come in". He paused, and smiled shyly as he added " I dont mind your presence while I'm practicing..."

Kahoko tried to hide her furious blush by pretending to move her finger along the window pane, bowing her head low. Len stilled her hand with his. Startled, Kahoko lifted her head, just to be greeted by a deep pair of amber eyes, eyes that seemsed so cold when they just met, now full of tender affection. " I could lose myself in his eyes" –Kahoko thought inwardly.

Len gazed at Kahoko adoringly, though none of them said a single word, Len had a feeling that Kahoko understood perfectly what his heart was whispering, as he did hers. Len preferred to let their relationship stay that way, as long as they were sure of the other's feelings, that was good enough for him.

However, Len was not oblivious to other guys' affection toward Kahoko, even if she was, and that unsettled him. Especially that perfect prince of their school, Yunoki-senpai. Though Yunoki-senpai always maintained a perfect facade and would not so much even let on a hint that he was interested in Kahoko, the fact that Kahoko seemed to fluster and could not behave like her normal self around Yunoki, was enough to convince Len that he could not judge a book by its cover, and that one way to chase this uneasiness away is to confess to her soon, making them the official couple.

Len gave Kahoko's small hand a little squeeze " Hino, I would say this only once, so listen close..." His voice betrayed a slightest trembling, yet his gaze on her remained steady " This Christmas Eve, 8.00 pm, at the Christmas tree in front of the City Hall, wait for me, I have something to tell you".

Kahoko tried to reply, but so swarmed with emotions was she, no word could come out. Instead, she held up her pinky finger " Alright, I would not go home until I get to hear what you have to say. iiYubikiri…if you tell a lie, you shall be made to swallow a balloon fish…Yubikitta (fingers hooked)"

"Huh..that stuff is for kids" – Len scowled

"Whatever Tsukimori-kun, we made a promise" – Kahoko stucked out her tongue at him.

Len chuckled and playfully butted his forehead against Kahoko's, they remained together that way as the gentle sun glow enveloped them both, lending them the radiance that could rival their bliss.

Len and Kahoko were walking side by side to return home together, suddenly as they passed by the school gate, a female voice called out to Len " Hi, Tsukimori-kun". Kahoko's eyes went wide as recognition dawned on her; the pretty, petite girl standing in front of them was none other than iiiMiyaji Yuuka, a talented violinist whose skills could rival that of Len's, Kahoko had a chance encounter with her during Len and Shimizu's training camp and managed to totally make a mess of herself in front of Yuuka in the process.

"Miyaji-san, what a surprise, what brought you here" – Len asked

"Tsukimori-kun, can you spare me a few minutes, I need to discuss with you regarding the scholar…"

"Hino" – Len abruptly called out before Yuuka could finish her sentence – " you can go ahead first, I need to discuss something with Miyaji-san privately"

Kahoko was stunned for a few awkward seconds, she wanted to ask more, but Len's grim set jaw line pretty much told her that was the end of the conversion. She bowed to excused herself and ran home, hoping like hell she would not do something so embarrassing then like shedding tears.

"Kahoko, you idiot" – she silently scolded herself –" what's there to feel sad about, don't you already know Tsukimori-kun's cold personality", yet, no matter how many times Len aloofness hurt her, as long as he showed sign of his affection, she would continue to come back later. Unbeknown to Len, the wide gap in their violin's skills really bothered Kahoko, there was this vague sense of inferior complex Kahoko had always tried hard to fight, but it was a rather an uphill battle and Len's unintentional blunt, cold words had not helped.

Watching Kahoko's lonely back, Len heaved a huge sigh, he knew he had inadvertently hurt her again, the fool that he was, and made a mental note to make up to her on Christmas Eve. He was just so scared that Kahoko would find out about…

iv"Right, Vienna scholarship, is that what you want to talk to me about, Miyaji-san?"

"Uhm…did I say something wrong?" Yuuka asked tentatively, she had a feeling she was intruding on something intimate earlier.

"No" – came Len's curt reply

"So, Tsukimori-kun, have you decided to accept the offer?"

" No, in fact, I will officially reject the offer tomorrow. I want to stay in Japan to further my music study, for now"

"But why?" Yuuka could not help but challenging Len out loud – " trust me Tsukimori-run, my grandfather is the sponsor of this scholarship, so I know first hand how competitive it is, you are among the favourite contenders to win, are you willing to throw that chance away just like that"

"I know, but I have made my decision" – Len said in an absolute tone.

"But you are aware that in the world of music, talent alone is not sufficient, you need to expand your network and connection" – Yuuka argued fervently. She was so sure that Len would accept the scholarship offer, and she would be lying if she said she had not, in her many dreams, seen herself right next to Len in Vienna, both of them set out to conquer to music world together, not as friends, but as a couple.

The first time Yuuka heard Len play violin was also the first time she fell in love. She was entranced, watching him perform in a music competition. His eyes were slightly closed, a faint scowl of concentration between his eyes brows only served to accentuate his austere handsomeness further.

And then, there was this wonderful sound he made. Yuuka knew for a fact that she was a highly accomplished violinist herself, as expected no less from the grand daughter of Miyaji-maestro, the most famous orchestra conductor in Japan. However, Len's skills was on another level, it was the fruit of hard labour combined with prodigious talent.

It pained her greatly to see him willing to throw all that away, and for what?. Her feminine instinct told her that had got to do with the red-haired girl walking side by side Len earlier. Len was not known to look at anyone with such tender affection after all.

Yuuka asked bitterly" It was because of the girl earlier, wasn't it". Len kept silent, neither admitting nor denying.

"You would come to regret it, Tsukimori-kun" – she said fiercely.

Len's eye brows twitched in obvious annoyance, he certainly did not appreciate being cornered by anyone.

"That's none of your business, isn't it" – came one of his infamous signature lines

"But…"

"Enough!" Len help up one hand to stop Yuuka, effectively ending all further conversation. He added, in a little kinder tone this time " Miyaji-san, I really appreciate your and your grand father's high regard of me. Maybe I would come to regret my decision later, like you said. But I know for a fact that if I decide to go now, I would regret it even more"

Before Yuuka could say anything else, Len already slightly bowed to say goodbye " I need to get going. See you later, Miyaji-san", leaving Yuuka seething in anger.

"Tsukimori-kun, I will not give up, just you wait" – after all, what Miyaji Yuuka wanted, Miyaji Yuuka would always get.

 _On the day of Christmas Eve_

Kahoko took a last glance at herself in the mirror. A big-eyed pretty girl stared back at her, with a blush on her cheeks that had nothing to do with the light make-up she had put on earlier, but more because of a particular blue-haired tsundere.

"Aa mou…I just cannot calm down" – She muttered to herself, squeezing the small present in her hands to give herself more courage "I hope he would like this" – She smiled, then headed towards the door for their rendezvous.

"Hey Kaho-chan, put on something warmer, the weather forecast said it would snow heavily tonight" – Kahoko's mom called after her. However, Kahoko could not catch that, as she already had her mind fully occupied with her date.

Somewhere nearby, Len was running at full speed "Excuse me…kindly let me pass". He nearly bumped into one man in his haste. He must make sure he arrived on time, else he would be subjected to Kahoko's interrogation as to why he was late for sure, and that would lead to why he over-slept; which meant that he would have to confess he could not get a wink of sleep the night before because he was too anxious, or too happy, or both.

Never once in his life had he experienced the ups-and-downs of falling in love, all the while thinking he was above such useless sentiments, yet he was at its mercy now.

Suddenly a hand reached out to grab Len's arm "Tsukimori-kun, hold on"

Len turned around to face a petite, pretty short hair girl. True to her words, Miyaji Yuuka did not give up so easily.

"You still have enough time to change your mind about the scholarship, Tsukimori-kun"

"Miyaji-san, I believe I did give you a reply on that, but now is not a good time, I am in a rush"

"Tsukimori-kun, my grandfather is already running out of patience waiting, if you don't answer him today, the chance would go to someone else. He still considers you the best choice, but he cannot wait forever"

"Then he can go ahead to offer it to someone else. Didn't we go through this conversation before"

"Why, because of a mere girl? So the rumours I have heard about is true then?" – Miyaji Yuuka was clearly taken aback, her crackling voice could not hide an obvious tremor.

Len's brows twitched in annoyance "If you know anything about her at all, you would not refer to her as "mere". Now if you will excuse me, I really need to get going"

"Wait Tsukimori-kun.." – though Yuuka herself knew that what she was doing was shameless, and if her grand father could see her right now, he would probably be disappointed, the prideful Miyaji young lady had been reduced to clinging onto a guy who obviously only had eyes for another woman, but she could not help it.

Yuuka's sudden movement startled Len, he swung his arm as a reflex, dropping a small bag he had been carrying onto the street. Yuuka quickly apologized" Gomen, it was my fault, let me pick it up for you"

"There's no need to.." Len immediately refused. However, Yuuka already reached her arm out in order to retrieve the item. She squinted her eyes as a ray of bright light suddenly drawing too near.

"Miyaji-san…watch out!".

Yuuka heard Tsukimori's panicked voice in the split second before she was hit by a car coming at full force.

Amidst the curious and worried stares of bystanders, the ambulance quickly arrived. A young man was seen carrying the limp body of a young lady in his arms into the vehicle, her white sundress was horridly stained with scarlet blood.

The ambulance urgently charged forward, its wheels mercilessly ran over a small bag left lying on the street, crushing the gift box inside. What could had been a beautiful necklace now was just a shamble of broken crystals.

 _To be continued…_

i This is a real scene from Len and Kaho's Anime special ending, you can find an eng-subbed clip from Youtube.

ii This is a scene from the manga, one of those chapters near the end, its quite cute.

iii For Kahoko and Miyaji's encounter in the manga, please refer to Len's training camp arc, somewhere from chap 47 to chap 50, only I'm not sure of her first name, so I assign "Yuuka" randomly.

iv Len's going to Vienna plot line is showned in both manga, starting chapter 53-ish I think, and the game.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note 1: Hihi, thank you for staying with me till chap 2, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it._

 _As I noted in Chap 1, both male leads share almost the same amount of moments/interaction with Kaho, so this chapter is our evil senpai's playground. woot woot. If you like Yunoki-senpai, dive in, if you dislike him, dive in any way. I sincerely hope I can make you adore him, as much as I do._

 _Author's Note 2: I apologize in advance to those who are a middle-child reading this chap, you will see why as you read later on (*wink wink*)_

Chap 2 – Part 1

Kahoko glanced at her watch, for what was like the hundredth time in that night, but really she had exhausted all means to take her mind off the the unsettling feeling in her heart already. She had counted the stones in the pavement for a few times, then she moved to counting the number of couples passing in front of the city hall's Christmas tree; which turned out to be a really stupid idea, because the sight of them giggling, walking hands in hands only served to remind her further that could have been Len and her, instead, here she was all alone, shivering as the snow fell heavier.

Smacking herself lightly on the forehead, Kahoko tried to calm down " I'm probably just being paranoid, since it's Christmas Eve, traffic must be heavy and thus Tsukimori-kun is a bit late". Rubbing her hands together, Kahoko made a mental note that next time, she should stay true herself and choose a warmer outfit, instead of this bare shoulder dress. She had hoped to wow Len with her feminine appearance, instead, she probably could only manage to scare himself half-dead now with her zombie-like face because of the cold.

"Oh just great" She groaned inwardly.

From a far a tall man stood leaning against a black car, gazing at Kahoko, his face wore a bemused smile as he watched her talking and slapping herself on the forehead. So absorbed himself with observing Kahoko that he did not notice he had managed to turn quite a few heads. A girl squealed to her friend as she passed him by

"Oh my God, did you see the gorgeous guy over there, I wonder what he was doing all alone here at Christmas's Eve, shouldn't he be with his girlfriend"

Indeed, it is uncommon for the prince of Seisou, Yunoki Azuma to be alone at this time of the year. In fact, he was on his way to attend a business gala dinner thrown by his family, a recurring yearly event. He had performed his duties flawlessly for years without questions, offering his perfect smile, whispering meaningless pleasantries to the ladies. For the life of him he could not figure what possessed him to stand here tonight like a complete idiot, watching over another idiot. All he knew was that he could not bring himself to tear his gaze away the minute he spotted the red-head, even knowing full well he was bound to face his grandma's wrath should he arrive late.

"Well, what's a few minute amusing myself" –Azuma smirked as he pushed himself away from the car, approaching Kahoko. As to why despite being surrounded by many beauties, he only found Kahoko interesting enough to tease, Azuma refused to ponder that question.

"Oh my, why did somebody leave a turnip here?". Kahoko did not need turn around to know whose the teasing voice belonged to. A constant thorn in her side, the embodiment of the devil himself, Yunoki Azuma had turned up to torment her, just when she needed that the most.

Slapping a forced smile on her face, Kahoko turned around " Well hello there Yunoki-senpai, rather a cooling night for a stroll isn't it? and what do you mean by "a turnip"?"

Azuma chuckled "You are wearing a white dress, and from the arms up you are as green as leaves, make you look rather like a walking turnip"

He tried to stifle a laugh, to no avail, as he watched her turning into the distinct shade of crimson " My dear Hino, your color changes so fast you could be an ornament light bulb on the Christmas tree yourself"

As Kahoko scowled at him Azuma spread out his arms "Come on, don't make such a face, my heart might be cold but I guarantee you my embraces are warm, would you care to try?". Azuma was expecting a scathing retort from Kahoko, after all where's the fun without that; however, Kahoko did not even seem to hear him, instead, she inched further while kept looking over her shoulder and at her watch.

Realizing she was being rude to Azuma, Kahoko apologized "Yunoki-senpai, I am sorry I could not follow the conversation, just that..."

"Just that...? " Azuma raised a perfect eye-brow

"Just that I am waiting for someone, and uhm...ano...it might be inconvenient if that person comes now and…" Kahoko was pacing back and forth, scratching her head as she tried to find a way to weave through the awkward situation. She found it too embarrassing if Azuma knew she was on a date with Len, because knowing the evil senpai, he might hold this new finding against her and would tease her until the only way to escape is crawling under a rock.

If Azuma was not so irked right then he might have had found the stuttering Kahoko amusing. However, now that he had taken a closer look, Kahoko's fancy outfit, her desperate attempt to shoo him away could only mean one thing - she was meeting someone, a romantic getting to be exact.

Azuma didn't need to pry further to know who the person was. Who else could it be if not Seisou's famous violin prodigy - Tsukimori Len.

How did he know, you'd ask? It's simple, because as Kahoko's gaze had been following Len's back, Azuma had been following hers. So, the guy had finally gathered enough courage to ask Kahoko out, took him long enough - Azuma thought - but what the hell was Len doing, leaving his girl out in the cold like that, she was practically turning blue. If it had been him, he would never…

A bitter smile crossed Azuma's lips, he had never been one to ponder useless "what if" questions, but then again since Kahoko came into his life, he had been caught off guard with new questions that he did not dare to bring himself to face.

Trying to hide the storm of emotions he was feeling inside, Azuma in his most nonchalant tone mocked Kahoko - "You don't need to chase me away. I'm leaving actually, do you think I have no better thing to do on Christmas Eve other than spending time with a turnip?"

Kahoko bit her bottom lip, too embarrassed to manage a retort. Azuma then moved in for that last blow "Although, Hino, I must say, if your guy is this late to your date, obviously you rank quite low on his priority list. Let's see, at the first place is obviously his violin, second place is, most probably his violin and third place? oh surprise, surprise, it's his violin again"

"Tsukimori-kun is not like that" - Kahoko snapped, then gasped and covered her mouth as she realized she had inadvertently confirmed the identity of the person she was waiting for.

Azuma burst out laughing "What a simple-minded girl you are, Hino, so easy to read".

Kahoko huffed out her displeasure, and even squatted Azuma' outreaching hand to rub her head with an audible smack. He had managed to completely exasperate her now, and just when she was about to give him a piece of her mind, Azuma offered an uncharacteristically kind smile as he removed his scarf and wrap around her shoulders.

"Hora, at least when you are angry it lends a bit of color to your cheek - are you feeling better now?"

Kahoko was stunned "no way, could it be that he was trying to cheer me up?" - she mused

Kahoko's gratefulness was short-lived though, because true to his two-faced nature, the next thing Azuma whispered into her ears was:

"No don't mind it, I offered my scarf because you are gradually becoming a ghastly sight, spoiling the Christmas spirit. I don't only hate idiots you know, I hate ugly things as well"

As he turned his back laughing, walking away, Kahoko yelled after him "And I already told you I don't care what you like or dislike"

Azuma ignored her remarks and just waved his hand "See you later, Hino. Go home already"

Holding a corner of the warm scarf, Kahoko silently mouthed after him "Arigatou, Yunoki-senpai".

Despite his merciless teasing, Kahoko never really hated Azuma, tried to avoid him by all means she could, maybe, but certainly no trace of bitter feeling. In fact, Kahoko even vaguely felt a little bit sorry for him sometimes, she knew behind that perfect prince's façade is a troubled family life. It still gave her the chills now, remembering how intimidating his grandmother was. Though she was not entirely clear on his home situation, she felt it heavily dictated how Azuma carried himself outwardly.

"Middle child syndrome it must be" she crunched her nose, mumbling to herself "that must be why his personality is so twisted"

The little episode with Azuma offered Kahoko some much needed distraction, so only now Kahoko realized Len had been more than an hour late. Since there was nothing she could do but continue waiting, and to take her mind of the gnawing worry, she took out het notepad and start penning a complaint letter to Len, as punishment for keeping her out in the cold so long.

" _Dear Tsukimori Len-san,_

 _You, sir, have kept me waited for a really long time, as I am writing this, my hand is already shaking. I have chosen my best dress to meet you today, though it is pretty useless as a shield against this weather._

 _Are you touched? Somehow I just know that you will be saying things along the line of "You should have worn something warmer, why sacrifice your health over vanity" or "Hino, how is your choice of clothing my fault?"_ (Kahoko chuckled as she imagined Len with his signature scowl on his face while saying this).

 _You know, even though you mean well, sometimes your words can be really harsh, you really need to fix that habit of yours, geez. Still, it was your brutally honest words that have brought me out of my comfort zone, allowing me to understand how important music is to me. So I would not have it any other way, I will gladly accept all of you, the cold Tsukimori Len, the talented Tsukimori Len, the bocchan Tsukimori Len, all your scowls, and all your smiles._

 _That is, if I am not deluding myself, thinking that you might feel the same way, is it okay for me to stay beside you?_ "

Kahoko stopped mid-way to fan herself with her own hand, her face was almost the same color as her red hair now. She had intended this to be a complaint letter, why had it suddenly turned into a confession letter already? " Aa mou…I'm really hopeless" – she groaned.

But she continued nonetheless.

" _Having said that, Tsukimori-kun, you are still at fault today. Hence, you need to make it up to me, otherwise I will keep bugging you during your practice (evil grin). Here are a few things on top of my head:_

 _Take me to the amusement park for a dayi_

 _Bring me to the planetarium_

 _Play Ave Maria duet with me again (the last time we did that duet you stopped mid-way!)_

 _That's it for now…the longer you keep me waiting, the more conditions you need to comply you know._

 _So hurry up already!_

 _Sincerely, your pitiful freezing friend_

 _Hino Kahoko"_

Kahoko carefully tucked the letter in together with the gift she had prepared for Len. She lifted her head up, staring at the beautiful snow flakes falling through the blinking Christmas night, amusing herself by imagining how many shade of blush Len's face would show when he read her letter.

"Tsukimori-kun…hayaku…I really really want to see you", closing her eyes, Kahoko whispered, hoping her inner thoughts would reach Len.

Except, they couldn't. Len was waiting outside the hospital's emergency room, still shell-shocked from the car accident. He buried his head in his hand; the images of scarlet red blood, the maddening sound of the ambulance siren, Yuuka's limp body, they were all so vivid.

"It is all my fault, all my fault"…he chanted to himself again and again.

Outside, the snow was falling heavier, the night wind howling. Even on Christmas Eve, it was a starless night, Len and Kahoko's future, unbeknown to both of them at that moment, was just as bleak.

 _At Yunoki's mansion_

Cheerful Christmas music filled the room, laughter all around. People were talking, drinking, merrily enjoying the festive mood. The chandelier shone it warm light on the couple waltzing on the dance floor. Everyone remarked how utterly compatible the couple was, so much that it was a pleasure watching them.

The tall gentleman wore a crisp black tuxedo, his long sleek purple hair falling neatly behind his back, he had got a face so beautiful it could make one wonder if angels did really exist.

The lady was no less astonishing, her blue cocktail dress made her ivory skin almost illuminating, and accentuated her soulful, big grey eyes. A match made in heaven indeed, nobody would doubt that Yunoki Azuma and Takashina Ayano would get married in the near future, seeing how well they matched each other both in appearance and in family's status.

Sighing a little, Ayano leaned a bit closer to Azuma " Yunoki-sama, I'm a bit light-headed from all the swirling, can we step out to the balcony to get some fresh air?"

"Of course, Ayano-chan"

As they stood outside, silently gazing afar, Ayano thought she could hear the sound of her heart, thumping so loudly when she stood next to the man she adored so. To hide her embarrassment, Ayano tried to make small talk

"It is getting cold much earlier this year, isn't it Yunoki-sama"

"Indeed, Ayano-chan, do you want to come inside?"

"No I want to stay a bit more"- Ayano said- "..with you" she silently added.

Azuma, too, felt that this winter was much colder, as compared to the recent years'. "Whoever is subjected to this weather outside would be quite miserable" – He mused.

Feeling cold, Ayano snuggled a bit closer to Azuma; he bent down to help her adjust her shawl, accidentally brushed his fingers against her bare shoulder, he immediately stopped in his track

"My apology, Ayano-chan"

"No…no problem Yunoki-sama" – Ayano blushed. Hearing no reply, Ayano lifted her head up only to realize Azuma's gaze was slightly unfocused as if he just remembered something " Yunoki-sama?"

At the touch of his finger against the smooth fair skin, Azuma was jolted to the memory of the same feeling earlier in the night, when he had offered his scarf to Kahoko. She certainly did not accept his kindness with grace like Ayano, instead, she was scowling at him; the tip of her nose was really red from the cold as if somebody pinched it real hard, Azuma had privately thought she looked so cute then.

And just like that, his mind was gone, thinking about Kahoko was similar to having a toothache, it is fine when you pay it no mind, but as soon as it comes back, there is no ending it. Azuma scolded himself for " Come on Azuma, you are being stupid, surely Tsukimori must have come, and it is none of your business even if he didn't turn up anyway". However, another voice whispered in his head " But it was so cold outside, and as stubborn as she is, Kahoko would wait until she is frozen into an ice cube".

"Gomen, Ayano-chan, I have somewhere I need to go"

"Huh…but..?" – Ayano was completely bewildered by Azuma's sudden decision to leave

"I'm really sorry, I know this is really rude of me, but I…" Azuma hastily tried to offer an explanation, but none was good enough. "Ah geeze…To hell with it" – he thought, as he walked away in ground-eating strides, leaving behind poor perplexed Ayano.

Azuma soon broke into a run to his car, as images of a redhead kept flashing in his mind…her laughter, her smiles, her tears, her idiotic determination, all of which had fascinated him to no extent, and he could not deny it any further.

As he stopped his car in front of the City Hall, Azuma glanced at his watch...11h45 pm, there was hardly a soul there. Of course, this was Christmas Eve, everybody would spend it with their beloved. So what was that silly girl doing there? Azuma thought angrily as he ran towards Kahoko.

Seeing a black pair of male shoes standing in front of her, Kahoko looked up expectantly, only to find Azuma instead of Len, despondent, all the tears she had been suppressing all night came rushing out.

Azuma offered his hand to pull her up from the bench, his tone unusually kind " Let's go home already, Hino". But Kahoko kept shaking her head "No, Tsukimori-kun might come, he will come"

Azuma's patience snapped, it pained him so to see the girl he treasured being mistreated by another guy, he shouted:

"Are you just plain stupid or what? Can't you see you have been stood up by him". Azuma sat down to Kahoko's level, angrily shaking her shoulders to put some sense into her. Suddenly, Kahoko fell forward into his arms and stopped moving, her hot breath fanning his neck. Azuma gingerly put a hand on her forehead, as he had guessed correctly, she was burning from a fever. Sighing heavily, he smoothed her hair with his hand, whispering " Kahoko, you idiot"

 _To be continued_

i In chapter 35 of the manga, Len did go with Kahoko to the amusement park, together with Ryou and his ex, it was really adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note (19_ _th_ _Aug 2017): Re-writing done! Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter._

Chap 3

Squinting his eyes as a ray of sunshine slipped through the leaves and fell on his face, Len heaved a huge sigh. He did not catch a wink of sleep the night before, because that was how long the operation lasted. Finally, the doctor declared that Yuuka had passed the critical stage and could return to the care unit to rest. At last, things seemed to settle a bit, Len thought. It was a whirlwind of emotions ever since Yuuka was hit in a traffic accident and had to undergo operation, Len was scared, restless, and most of all, ridden with guilt; though indirectly, he had a part to play in her misfortune.

Now that he had a moment to himself, his mind was immediately brought back to another gnawing issue – he had left Kahoko waiting with nary a word of explanation. She was probably angry with him, just as she had every right to, he noted, but even now he could not leave Yuuka's side to seek Kahoko, not until he could confirm that Yuuka was alright. Still, unable to shove aside his concern entirely, he proceeded to make a call

"Hello, this is Hino's resident, may I ask who is it on the line"

"Hello madam, I'm..erm…I'm a friend from school" Len hesitated, he decided it was best not to disclose his name, for fear that Kahoko's mom would realize he was the one who left her daughter waiting, on Christmas Eve, no less. "May I speak to Hino please"

"Oh…I'm sorry but Kaho-chan is still resting in bed, she has a fever you see. Do you have any message to leave, I will pass it to her when she wakes up later?"

So Kahoko was down with a fever, it was freezing cold last night, _did she wait for me so long until she was sick_? Len wondered, and an all too familiar ache tugged at his heart. Again and again, all he had managed to do was hurting her.

"No…I will call again later. Thank you, madam. Goodbye"

Len cut the phone call short before Kaho's mom could ask for his name, making her wonder a little what a strange friend her daughter had got.

Len stopped by the hospital canteen to buy orange juice and breakfast back for Yuuka and her family, like him, they probably had not eaten anything the night before, and, like him, undoubtedly had no appetite to, still, forever a practical guy, Len figured that they all needed to eat to carry through the day.

When he got nearer to Yuuka's room, a wail of anguish shot right through his heart – that was Yuuka's mom voice. Len rushed forward.

A mistake.

"Miyaji-san, what's wro…"

Yuuka's mom grabbed one of the orange juice cups Len were holding and splashed him before he could finish his sentence.

She screamed and charged forward to claw at Len, despite her husband's best effort to hold her back, her face distorted with hatred and sorrow "You! You murderer! You even have the nerve to come back here after what you have done to Yuuka"

Len was stunned, had Yuuka's condition taken a turn for the worse? "Madam, what happened, I don't understand"

"Dear…calm down a bit…please go in with Yuuka while I have a chat with Tsukimori-kun here, she needs your company" Yuuka's dad gently urged his wife. He seemed calmer than her, though only a little, his glare was no less piercing and condemning.

He led Len toward the end of the hospital's corridor. As soon as their footsteps stopped, Len turned to ask the burning questions he had been holding back, but Yuuka's dad held up his hand

"I know what you are thinking, Tsukimori-kun. No, Yuuka is still alive, though inside she must feel like dying" He covered his eyes with one trembling hand, knowing full well how his daughter must have been feeling when the doctor informed her of the news

"Tsukimori-kun, you are indeed a murderer. You have killed off her career as a violinist"

"What do you mean Miyaji-san?"

"Yuuka's legs are paralyzed because of the accident" – Her father finished before he could not hold it in anymore and let out a sob.

Len impatiently swiped at a drop of orange juice that slipped into his eyes, surely that must be why his vision was becoming blurry and not because of what he had just heard?

* * *

The door-bell rang, Kaho's mom opened to see a very tall guy, green-haired, handsome and had what could be one of the friendliest smiles on his face.

"Good morning, Hino-san"

"You are…"

"I am Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, I'm from the same year with Hino at school, I have not seen her in school for a few days so I drop by to see if she is alright"

"I see, please come in, Kaho-chan is currently…"

"Eh, Tsuchiura-kun? Good morning" – a soft voice coming from behind. Ryou and Kaho's mom turned around to see Kahoko standing at the end of the stairs, waving at Ryou.

Ryou tried to smile and wave back, but he could only manage a half-smile. _Gosh_ , _she looked so pale_ , he grimaced.

Kahoko clearly dressed to go outside though, despite her condition.

"Kaho-chan, where are you going? You are not well enough to go outside, please go back to your room and rest" Her mom scowled

"Okaa-san, I am already much better. Look!" Kahoko stubbornly insisted, she tried to prove her point by spreading out her arms and turned one round on the spot, only to feel dizzy and nearly crashed into the dish drying rack next to her

"Hora, be careful, feisty lady". Fortunately, Ryou managed to catch a hold of her before she could send her mom's favorite porcelain plates to the floor.

"You are clearly not well enough to even stand" Ryou told her gently but firmly "Please go up to your room and rest"

Kahoko moved past Ryou, but he was faster to block her "Hino, pleaseee".

Despite saying that, there was not a hint of pleading in his eyes, only a glint of challenge, daring her to oppose.

"Oh alright" Kahoko mumbled, relented, but if he thought she would give up just like that, he clearly did not know her well.

As her mom tucked her in bed, Kahoko tugged at her mom's sleeve "Okaa-san"

"Yes dear?"

"Anyone called in or visited me during the past few days?"

"For the millionth time, Kaho-chan, I already exhausted the list for you"

"Alright…I understand" Kahoko slumped her shoulders, a tint of sadness entered her voice.

Suddenly, Kaho's mom turned as she was about to leave the room "Oh, I'm sorry, the morning after Christmas Eve, a boy called to inquire about you, he said he would call back, but he never did"

Kahoko immediately bolted up from her bed "Amou, Okaa-san, why didn't you tell me sooner, and I've already asked so many times"

"Well, he did not leave any name or messages; how would I remember" her mom countered a little defensively "Never mind that, you slowly chat with Tsuchiura-kun, he even took a detour from home to school just to see you"

Waiting till the door was closed behind them with a definite "click", Ryou turned to Kahoko

"Say, whose call is it that you were so anxiously waiting for?"

"Ah haha, nobody, ne ne Tsuchiura-kun, I miss school, tell me how everybody has been doing?" Kahoko laughed nervously and tried to change the subject.

"Well…everybody is worried about you, but other than that everything seems fine. Except… Tsukimori was also absent for the last few days, about same time as you" Ryou deliberately stressed on the last few words, all the while watched for a change in Kahoko's expression to confirm his doubt. The only guy who could possibly have Kahoko so worked up was Len, and among her circle of friends, probably only Len had the level of social skills equaled to that of a snail, not leaving any name or message behind.

True enough, Kahoko was all ears the minute Len's name was mentioned. She, after all, had never been a good liar.

"Sou ka, that's quite strange ne, he rarely misses school…" Kahoko trailed off mid-way. She was oblivious of Ryou's intense look because she was too absorbed in her own thoughts. She knew that the knot in her stomach meant something, it was unlike Len to arrive at a rendezvous late, let alone leaving her to wait for hours without a word. Something must have had happened, that was why she was so bent on going out this morning. She did not understand the exact reason, but she had a feeling that she must come to see Len today, no matter what.

Feigned cheerfulness, Kahokoko playfully nudged Ryou's shoulder "Speaking of school, Tsuchiura-kun, isn't it about time you get going, else you would be late for school. Thank you very much for seeing me, I'm much better, really"

"Alright alright stop poking me, I'm going, but you must promise to stay in bed and rest, okay?"

Kahoko sent him a mock salute "Roger that, sir"

Ryou laughed and moved to leave, but at the door, he paused "Oh yes, one more thing, Hino"

"Hm?" Kahoko smiled innocently

"Do you know that when you lie, you always bite your bottom lip?" Ryou mockingly teased her

Kahoko: *Sweat drop*

So, Ryou really did know her well after all.

* * *

"Come Tsuchiura-kun, have some breakfast before you go" Kaho's mom smiled as she set out a plate of pastry and a cup of coffee on the table.

"Thank you very much 'mam, but there really is no need, I already had breakfast before I came…"

As if on cue, his stomach growled.

Kaho's mom laughed "Hora, I knew it, how could you have breakfast when you came this early. Don't be shy"

She watched Ryou eat with an approving smile, _what a wholesome, kind boy_ – she thought privately

"Hey, Tsuchiura-kun, you said you are of the same year as Kaho-chan, so do you know other music-ed students well?"

Something in the way she spoke of the word "music" made Ryou slightly nervous "Not really, 'mam, why?" he gulped.

"No, it's just that…I don't who or what has gotten into Kaho-chan, she suddenly decided she wants to pursue violin lessons, she was never interested in music before this year" Kaho's mom voice was slightly agitated.

"And you disapprove of it" Ryou said carefully, more of a confirmation than a question.

"Yes, I have my reasons, still it is of no use, I don't know if you are aware, but my Kaho-chan is awfully stubborn, once she has decided on something, she would pursue it relentlessly" she smiled apologetically.

Suddenly, a small "thud" sound came from outside the garden, startled both of them a little, but Kaho's mom reassured Ryou

"Don't worry about it, probably just the neighbor's fat cat wandering around"

Ryou considered for a moment if he should tell her that was not any fat cat, rather more likely it was her daughter who just climbed out of her bedroom windows to sneak away.

Nah, forget it. Just like Kaho's mom said, trying to stop her daughter would yield as much result as trying to stop a charging bull – Ryou sighed heavily as he popped the last piece of the Danish pastry into his mouth.

* * *

Kanayan regarded the student standing before him with quizzical eyes. The student, who was probably the most talented violinist in school, if not in the whole Japan among peers of the same age group, had come to tender his withdrawal from school to pursue higher music study in Vienna.

"Well, Tsukimori, I cannot say that I'm terribly surprised, as a talent like you would likely want to study at the capitol of classical music, but still, it is a bit sudden yeah"

"Thank you for accepting my request form, Kanazawa sensei, one more thing, can you kindly keep this information to yourself until end of tomorrow after I leave?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. But don't you want to say good-bye to your friends before leaving? After all you guys have been through a lot together"

"No, that won't be necessary. So then, thank you for your kind guidance, if there is nothing else, I'm off"

As Len bowed to leave, Kanayan thought he caught a mournful shadow in the amber eyes, but immediately corrected himself. For all the time he had taught Len, the ice-cold violinist had displayed a remarkable range of emotions, anything from slight scowling to heavy scowling, not so much of a smile had graced his face, let alone sorrow, so what he thought he saw was probably just a figment of his imagination.

 _So, his rumored relationship with Hino was wrong information after all then?_ Kanayan scratched his head, the rumor of the two violinists being in a romantic relationship had been all the rage in school following the end of the concours. However, Kanayan would bet all his cigarette packs that was an absurd notion, judging from today turn of event.

* * *

As Len was walking around the school for the last time, he was surprised to note that something closely resembled melancholy was seeping into his heart. After all, he had studied here for a long time, the school ground held many precious memories, like this door, this was where he had met Kahoko for the first time, he chuckled at the memory. This practice room, was where she had been eavesdropping on him practicing, "it's beautiful" she had told him then, her eyes twinkled like two shining stars. This rooftop spot where she normally practiced, this bench, this tree, this…

Len stopped in his track, why was it that even though he had known Kahoko for only a short time, every corner he turned he would see her images and their moments together, haunting him. Why must Kami-sama make it so hard for him to leave? Hard as it might be, he must, his fate had been decided on that fateful morning.

Despite her mother's protests, Yuuka had asked to talk to Len alone. However, for a long time afterward, she did not say anything. The heavy atmosphere in the room grew thicker and thicker by minute, until it was so suffocating Len thought he could slice it open with a knife. He had asked her then if there was anything, anything at all he could do to atone for his part.

In turn, she just pinned him in place with her steely stare, her eyes devoid of any emotion, her tone deadly flat "Are you really willing to do anything?"

"Yes" Len answered without hesitation.

"Well then…" she smiled, a smile that sent chills down his spine "accompany me to Vienna, we will torture each other until one of us breaks. Your presence would be the forever reminder of my lost dream, and mine your lost love"

To anyone else Yuuka's request might have been cruel, and selfish. But Len accepted with nary a word of protest. After all, if he had been the one who was robbed of his chance to play music professionally, he wasn't sure if he would not react in the same way. Unlike Kahoko or Ryou, music students like himself and Yuuka only knew music as the way of life, ever since they were young. He owed Yuuka that much.

Despite knowing all that, he could not resist and stopped as he passed by the school bulletin board. The colorful poster of the recent concours was still attached there. Even though Len found Amou Nami annoying sometimes, he had to admit the girl had got talent, she managed to captured all the contestants' glowing expression when they were enjoying music to the fullest. Len traced a finger along Kahoko's picture reverently, hoping to sear her features on his mind forever, but that was not enough. Impulsively, Len reached out to tear her picture and stuffed it in his pocket hastily, committing the first act of thief in his life.

* * *

"That was vandalism, Tsukimori" – a deep male voice called out behind Len, startling him

"Good morning, Tsuchiura. You are early"

"Yeah I had some business I need to take care of earlier. Lucky me or else I would never be able to catch the music student-sama in his illegal act. Why did you tear Hino's pic off the poster?"

 _So much for hoping he did not see that_. Len thought

"That's none of your business, isn't it? It's not your pic I tear off, nor are you the school's prefect"

"Sure, it's not my pic. But I'm sure Hino would want to know why you did it when she finds out"

Even though Len was rattled, he would never let it show to Ryou, instead, he figured if he just managed to annoy Ryou like usual, the guy might leave him alone "Surely you would not go and tattle to her? You are a grown man"

"When it comes to you I have a sudden urge to be petty" Ryou retorted without missing a beat.

Len suppressed a heavy sigh. _What IS with this guy this morning, it's like he came looking for a fist fight with me_. "Ok fine, I don't know why I did that. Must we have a reason for everything we do?" Len asked, almost in a nonchalant tone.

"Sure we don't, but I don't understand how could you in one minute stare at Hino's pic with such longing look, and at the same time not pay her a single visit even when she is seriously sick?"

So that was the reason why Ryou was so mad this morning, just as understanding dawned on him, deep-gutted fear also gripped Len hard "How serious is Hino's cold?"

"Cold? It's pneumonia, Tsukimori. She had been hospitalized" Ryou answered as his eyes continued to search Len's, like a hawk observing its prey before deciding the next move.

"Which hospital? Which unit? I will come visit her now." Len asked frantically. _So her condition took a turn for the worse._ Len thought desperately as fear washed over him.

To say that Ryou was surprised at Len's reaction was an understatement, he had hoped for some reaction, yes, but not to this extent.

"Erm wait, hold on…sorry Tsukimori, Hino is much better actually. I was just testing you" – Ryou hastily reached out to pull Len back to the bench

Len exploded "What in God name did you do that for? Or is turning me upside down your latest idea of having fun?"

For the first time in all their tense encounters, Ryou felt sorry "In truth I just wanted to guilt-trip you into visiting Hino. She had been waiting for you for the past few days. Who knew my false news to have such an impact on you. But if you care for her so much, don't you see how all the more bizarre this whole thing is?"

Len did not respond for some time, when he spoke, however, his voice was strained and distant, as if he was not speaking to Ryou but to himself "Believe me, I wanted to do that more than anything. But I can't, I have my own reasons and its complicated"

"But it's just a visit…surely…" Ryou tried to argue

"Tsuchiura, I am going to Vienna" Len said softly, but to Ryou, the news was like a bomb being dropped

"When?" – Ryou finally managed to ask

"Tomorrow morning"

"Are you kidding me, Tsukimori? How long have you been keeping this secret?"

"It is a last-minute decision, I have not informed anybody yet, nor do I intend to, including Hino, if that's what you are wondering"

"And you are telling me this now because?"

"Because I realize you care for Hino a great deal, you confronting me is enough proof of that, and I know it's shameless of me to ask this, but my leaving will probably hurt her badly, so please help her forget me, completely." Even though Len was asking for a favor, as he said, his face remained impeccably calm and stone-cold, saved for his eyes, the amber windows of his soul betrayed something close to desperation, Ryou realized.

"What if I refuse to?" Ryou said fiercely

"huh?"

"Tsukimori, I'm a man, I have a man's pride as well. You are asking me to be your substitute and console the girl I care for while she is hurt by you? And if you know you gonna hurt her, don't leave. If you are willing to throw her aside for your big music dream, then might as well be brave and bear the consequence, you cannot have your cake and eat it too, ya know."

"You think I left her for some big music dream?" Len retorted angrily "You think if I have a choice, I would need to practically beg some other man to protect the only girl whom I have come to care for the first time in my entire life? Don't talk to me about a man's pride now, Tsuchiura, I won't be able to understand, because I don't have a shred of it left."

Ryou was caught off guard by Len's admission, the almighty Tsukimori Len, to admit that he had no pride left, who would have thought? Ryou had believed as much as he was talented, Len was just as proud. In fact, his arrogance was what caused Ryou to dislike the guy so much. Yet, today Ryou came to wonder that maybe, just maybe, he was wrong about Len all along.

"Alright, I am sorry for jumping to conclusion. Before I oblige your request, you need to tell me why you decided to leave for Vienna, and I want the truth, else I would decline you"

"I made a mistake, and ruined someone's dream, going to Vienna is the only way I can atone for it." Len's voice was full of anguish. He did not even know why he was telling Ryou this, a secret he thought would best be buried forever, but even just for a minute, the heavy heart that had been weighing him down for the past few days seemed to lighten when he had a person to share.

"Is that a girl?" Ryou asked

"Yes"

Ryou rubbed his temple slightly, he saw a headache coming at full force, love triangles had never been easy "There is absolutely no other way?"

"That's right"

"Tsukimori, I don't have a lot of experience myself relationship wise, but I know you cannot use pity in place of love, it will just cause further pain to yourself, Hino and that poor person."

"If you were in my place, would you have done it any differently?" Len asked point blank.

Ryou opened his mouth to object, then closed it. Len was right, Ryou himself would do anything to make up for the loss the other person was suffering, perhaps not in the same way as Len, but surely he could not carry on living as if nothing had happened.

Glancing over to Len, he found the guy slumping his shoulder, his face taut of weariness, it was like overnight, a high school boy was forced to become a man, shouldering the huge burden of a secret. Suddenly, Ryou felt a wave of empathy washing over him. He had intended to come here to confront Len, maybe pack some sense into him as well if needed to. Yet, he was surprised to find that he was wrong about this seemingly ice-cold archenemy, and that perhaps their rivalry might well turn into friendship. After all, Ryou was probably the only one let in on Len's secret.

"Ok, I promise to take care of Hino. Anything else?" Ryou said finally

Len smiled gratefully

"Thank you, Tsuchiura"

"It's Ryoutaro, and if you send me presents from Vienna, I might even let you call me Ryou for short"

Len was shocked, nobody had asked him to call them on first name basis before, nor had he ever allowed anyone beside his family to call him in such friendly terms. Yet, for the first time, he thought it might not be too bad to have someone call him like that, and, he would be dead before he admitted it, but he felt something dangerously close to a spark of joy when Ryou extended a friendly hand to him, even when he was so miserable he doubted he could feel anything.

"So I guess it's Len for me huh? but that's only for very special occasions, the rest of the time I remain music student-sama"

They chuckled together, a rare laugh Len had in days

"Did Hino… erm…ask anything about me this morning?" Len still could not refrain from asking.

"Not overtly, but I could see she wanted to see you very badly. In fact, I have a feeling she might come to see you later"

Len widened his eyes in surprise and clapped a hand over his forehead. _As if this has not been hard enough already, how am I supposed to face her?_

"I know it's scary, but you must face her directly and tell her you are leaving. Else, one, she would never forgive you, two, knowing Hino, she would go until the end of the earth to find out the reason why you leave. And three, you owe her that much"

"I did think about point number one, that's why I planned on leaving quietly, but I see what you mean. Ok, I will tell her I am leaving, and still ensure that she would never forgive me"

Ryou raised an eyebrow dubiously "You sure you wanna do that?"

Len gave a half-smile "Hino is kind, if she knows the truth about why I leave, it would be too hard on her, I'd rather for her to just see me as a jerk, move on and find her own happiness. Please, promise me Ryoutaro, do not tell her the truth."

"It's not enough that you make yourself appear as a jerk, now you ask me to be one as well?" Ryou jokingly asked.

"I'm serious, this is for Hino's sake, trust me." Len said solemnly.

Ryou shook his head "You know, I'm still convinced that you are wrong on that account, lies, even white lies, rarely lead to good results"

"But…" Len started to protest but Ryou put up his hands in surrender "Oh alright, Len, I also know that it is easier to move Mount Fuji than to convince you. Your secret, your call"

"Thanks, Ryoutaro. I am indebted to you for this"

Ryou sighed, he was about to watch two of his friends hurt each other terribly, and yet he could not stop it from happening. Ryou clapped Len's shoulder as a sign of a male friend support. Len would soon come to lose his first love, but unexpectedly he could gain his first friend; that gave him a little more courage to face what was coming.

* * *

Kahoko was pacing back and forth in front of Len's house, peering in from time to time to check if she could catch a glimpse of him at home. She had rushed here without thinking twice, climbing out of her bedroom windows to evade her mom and Ryou; all that effort, just to come here and realize Len might not be at home.

"Argh!" Kahoko groaned out loud, perhaps a little too loud, just as an old lady and her dog walked past by. Startled, the little Chihuahua started barking at Kahoko fiercely.

"I am sorry, please, hush..hush, I didn't mean to scare you" Kahoko tried frantically to stop the annoying creature, while the old lady did little to calm her own dog, instead she kept glaring at Kahoko.

"Hino-chan, is that you?" A gentle voice came from behind, distracting Kahoko.

Kahoko turned around to find Hamai Misa, with a puzzled look on her face, looking back and forth from the yapping dog to Kahoko.

"Good afternoon, Hamai-san. Erm…sorry for all the commotion" Kahoko said bashfully, what a situation to find yourself in in front of the mother of your crush.

"Ah ah, so that's really you, I wasn't sure so my apology for not inviting you soon earlier; please, do come in, you are waiting for Len-kun, weren't you?". Considered the way Kahoko was dressed, thick coat and all, it was no surprise Hamai Misa did not recognize her at first, maybe she thought Kahoko was some weird fan or paparazzi spying on her home.

"It's ok, please don't mind me, I can wait here. I don't want to bother you."

"Of course not, it's cold out here, besides, it's unbecoming for a lady to wait in front of a guy's house. Do come in, Hino-chan" she said gently but with a stern tone that let Kahoko know no further argument allowed. With a private smile Kahoko noted where Len had got his slightly overbearing trait from.

Kahoko breathed a sigh of wonder as she stepped in the living room. She had been here before, when she, Ryou and Hihara-senpai came to return Len's jacket, yet this room still managed to unsettle her a bit, everything was elegant, orderly, and spacious, and it gave off a cold feeling, a stark contrast with her own home.

"Hino-chan, would you care for some tea to warm up?"

"Thank you, Hamai-san, that would be lovely"

"We have different types of tea mix here, just the normal ones for afternoon tea, if you don't mind. Which one would you like?"

 _All of that "just" for afternoon tea?_ Kahoko wondered as she gaped at nearly a dozen different types of tea, most of which she was not familiar with. Kahoko had known that Len's family was of the upper class, like Azuma's, but facing with a reminder that he came from a different world still made her heart flounder a little.

"Ano…sorry Hamai-san…I don't take afternoon tea often so I don't know which ones are good, anything would do" Kahoko nervously laughed and scratched her head.

Hamai-san smiled gently at her artlessness "I myself have always been partial to Chamomile, it has a floral sweetness that can calm the mind"

"Then I would like the same please, thank you very much" Kahoko was thankful for the safe.

Noticing Kahoko continued to look at the rows of tea mix, as if she could sense what Kahoko was thinking, Hamai-san cheekily commented "Len likes Earl Grey, plain, without sugar or lemon"

Kahoko blushed a deep shade of crimson, she wondered if she was _that_ obvious "I..I see…I didn't know that"

Came to think of it, Kahoko noted that there were a lot of things about Len she did not know, he had always been an intensely private guy.

As Kahoko was sipping her tea slowly, she stole an interested glance around the room, amazed at rows of trophies and awards. _All of these belong to Tsukimori-kun?_

Hamai kindly offered "If you want to you can take a look around, don't be shy"

"Thank you very much, please excuse me for intruding"

There are trophies all the way back from Len's primary school days, it seemed like whatever competition he entered, he won the top place. There were even _piano competitions_ trophies.

"That was before he chose violin as his main instrument" Hamai-san explained.

Kahoko had known that Len belonged to a league of his own, and there was an ocean between them in terms of skills, but it was still unnerving, looking at the evidences of his terrifying talent.

Then, Kahoko noticed a picture of Len and a pretty girl, they both shared the first prize from an inter-middle-school competition. In the picture, Len wore a rare smile on his face, while the girl was beaming with happiness, looking no less pretty than she is now.

"Miyaji-san…" Kahoko whispered, for some reason, the picture brought an ache in her heart.

"Eh..Hino-chan, you know Yuuka-chan?" Hamai-san asked

"I ran into her by chance before" _literally…_ Kahoko silently added

"I see, our families have known each other for a long time, as both are heavily involved in the classical music industry. She is a very talented violinist, a lovely girl" Hamai-san said with a look of clear fondness on her face.

Kahoko bit her bottom lip and tried her best not to let her sadness show. She knew it was pathetic to feel sad every single time she was faced with moments like these, but she could not help it.

Shoving the ugly green-eyed monster to the back of her mind, Kahoko continued to marvel at the pictures. When they reached the last one on the shelf, Kahoko was surprised "Is this the latest pic, Hamai-san?"

"Yes, this is from his latest competition… come to think of it, he did not give me any picture from the school's concours. Did you guys not take any picture afterward?"

"Yes, we did but…perhaps we forgot to give a copy to Tsukimori-kun"

Even though she said that, Kahoko knew it was not true, she distinctively remembered each of them was forced to take a copy of the pic by Kanayan, so then why…? Again the uneasiness slowly seeped in her heart…

Noticing the forlorn look across Kahoko's face, Hamai-misa hastily consoled her "Hora…don't think too much of it Hino-chan, perhaps Len deems that picture as the most precious memory, so he packs it to bring along with him to Vienna"

Kahoko immediately lifted her head to stare at Hamai-san, she could not believe what she had just heard "Vienna?"

Realizing she just accidentally stepped on a landmine, judging from Kahoko's stricken look, Hamai-san desperately tried to avert the subject "I'm sorry, I thought he had informed all his friends already. Really, that child, I must give him a good scolding when he is back".

Speaking of the devil, Len chose that exact moment to step in the room "Okaa-san, I'm home. We have a guest?"

Len looked up to see who his mother was talking with. Kahoko's accusing gaze pinned him dead in his track.

Tension bristled between them, one with clear hurt in her eyes, the other with painful remorse.

Taking her cue, Hamai-san sighed and turned to leave, she whispered as she passed by Len "Hino-chan knew you are leaving for Vienna...I'll let you two have some private time to talk, let me know if you need anything."

* * *

Len gestured toward the couch "Please take a seat, Hino. You were looking for me?"

Without missing a beat, Kahoko whipped around to face Len "Is it true, what your mother said. Are you really leaving for Vienna?"

"It's true" his tone flat, as if he was commenting on the weather and not his own departure.

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning, to be exact"

Kahoko fell back onto the cushion, she was grateful for the support it offered, as had she been standing, the shock of the news might have had buckled her legs "Tomorrow morning! And exactly at which point of time do you intend to cue me in on that? Or if I have never come today, you would leave without saying anything?"

Len took a careful sip of his tea, leaned back and regarded her from a distance with a guarded look "Hino, this is my personal matter, I don't think our relationship obligates me to inform you of my decision." He said succinctly

Kahoko was stunned into silence by his reply, her brows furrowed in confusion. _What's going on here?_ She wondered, it was as if he was going through personality disorder and the cold Len from the earlier days of their acquaintance had returned with a vengeance "Tsukimori-kun, if anything, by inviting me out on Christmas Eve, you indicated that our relationship was more than enough to warrant me asking. Was I wrong thinking that way?"

"You were right; I apologize to have misled you. I never should have had asked you out on Christmas Eve". Len said he was sorry, but his eyes were devoid of the warmth she was used to. Kahoko felt she was losing him by the minute and the worst thing was she had no idea why. The thought sent a chill down her spine and Kahoko instinctively shivered.

"Look, you are shivering from the cold. Please take some more tea, Chamomile is that right?"

"There's no need, Tsukimori-kun"

Despite Kahoko's sputtering protests, Len insisted on preparing her tea ceremoniously, all the while avoiding her gaze.

"Look at me, look at me please, Tsukimori-kun" Kahoko urged urgently

Len carried on fixing her tea, only after he was satisfied and pushed the tea cup to her did he look up. The depth of his amber eyes nearly drowned Kahoko in it "Yes?"

"Tsukimori-kun, how is it possible that your feelings change in a matter of days? I don't believe it! I won't believe it! Something must have had happened on Christmas Eve, or else you wouldn't leave me waiting like that. Tell me, please, whatever the reason is, I will…" Kahoko said fervently, grabbing one of Len's hand.

"Hold on, listen to me, Hino" Len gently but firmly pried Kahoko's fingers away from his hand, when his last fingers brushed past hers to move away, he thought he saw desperation in her eyes, or was it the reflection of his own feelings he saw?

Len swallowed hard "That Christmas Eve, was also the day I received the news I won the scholarship. I never thought I could get the offer so I forgot about the application altogether. But it came, and it was the only thing that occupied my mind since that moment on. I'm sorry I should have had informed you and not keep you waiting like that, but the truth is, at that point, I realized music is still the only thing that matters to me. When I remembered our arrangement, it was already too late, so I figured you would have gone home then"

Kahoko floundered in her chair, keeping her head low. When she looked up, a bitter smile played at the corner of her mouth, her voice betrayed the slightest tremble but she tried her best to keep it even "You really can say that you forgot. Did you know, Tsukimori-kun? that Christmas night, it was freezing cold, I stood like an idiot for 5 hours waiting for you, reassuring myself again and again you would come no matter what, yet you didn't show, and I thought it was the lowest I could ever feel; but today you have proved me wrong. Saying cruel things like that so nonchalantly, did I ever mean anything to you at all Tsukimori-kun?"

"Hino, during the concours, your passionate attitude toward music moved me, and for a while I thought that feeling was love, maybe it was, maybe it was not, but that's not important, because I realized I could never choose you as a companion if I am to walk this road of life-long music career"

Len stole a glance at Kahoko's stricken face and felt his throat tightening, still he forced himself to continue even though with every cruel word he uttered, it was as if he was pressing harder on a knife with two blades, as he hurt her, he also bled himself.

"I need somebody whose music skill is on par with mine, her family's social status must also be compatible with our family's status because in music, [i]good links and relations are important, only such a person can assist me in my musical pursuit."

"Someone like Miyaji-san?" Kahoko asked matter-of-factly. At that moment, Len realized the warm glow had been extinguished in her eyes, where there was love before, now only disappointment resided; this was what he was trying hard to achieve, but he never knew success could taste so bitter, like death. "Yes, I am sorry, Hino, but I hope you understand where I'm coming from"

Kahoko smiled sardonically, she should have known what was coming on that day Yuuka came to look for Len at school, whom could she blame for her heartbreak but her own folly? "I do understand Tsukimori, believe me I do now - how stupid I was, you have opened my eyes. And I think it's about time you should stop fooling yourself as well, it's not really music you love, isn't it? it's your own self."

Len knew he was being contradictory, he could not exactly blame Kahoko for her hurtful words, it was he who pushed her against a corner. Kahoko's misunderstanding was what he wanted, yet at the same time he could not help but feeling crushed when she had believed his lies so easily, either he was the best liar there could be, or Kahoko had very little faith in herself and him. Reeling from her words, he lashed out in full attack, hoping to end this whole ordeal as soon as possible. After this, they would have hurt each other so badly there would be no chance for even cordial relationship.

"What do you expect me to do then? Throw away my chance at better music education to be with you? The two of us practice Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars and wistfully think that we might get to be the concert master for all the famous orchestras one day? Would that make you happy?"

"You know that's not what I meant. Don't try to spin it around."

"Really? You know what I think, Hino? I think you are just envious that I've got the chance to improve my skills further, while you are stuck here at Seisou."

"There is nothing wrong with Seisou" Kahoko raised her voice a notch, hands clenching into fists.

"Oh yeah? The fact that I won the concours without so much as breaking a sweat was ample truth. Well at first most of the participants seemed competent enough, but towards the end they all got swept by emotions just like you, and their performance took a hit as a result. Hihara-senpai and Tsuchiura were gone cases since the beginning, but even Yunoki-senpai, how diss…

Clang!

"That's enough!..Ouch." Kahoko slammed the tea cup onto the table in agitation and winced when spilt hot tea scalded her skin

"Are you okay? Let me see your hand" Len rushed forward. Despite their heated argument earlier, the minute Kahoko hurt herself Len forgot what he was trying to do, instead he let his concern took over.

However, Kahoko yanked her hand away immediately, as if it was his touch that scalded her and not the hot tea. Her eyes shimmered with tears she was trying hard to suppress, to no avail, she wiped impatiently at cheeks, her lips quivering "You can say what you want about me because it is true I was stupid enough to worship the ground you walked on, but don't you dare insult the concours and my friends. You have no right.

And you don't have to worry about me weighing you down anymore. I wish you all the best for your future, and I hope you stay happy with your choice, even if one day you might realize you have no one at the top to share your success with".

With one last piercing look thrown at Len, Kahoko closed the door behind her shut, leaning against it momentarily to gather what was left of her strength, not much, apparently. She put one hand in her coat pocket and squeezed the small gift box she had intended to give to Len; its hard corners dug hard into her palm, reminding her this was all reality and not just a bad dream. She finally allowed one hard sob to escape, as she acknowledged with anguish that behind the closed door now lied the broken pieces of her first love, her illusions, her dream and perhaps her old self as well. "Sayonara..." Kahoko softly whispered, to no one in particular, then she turned on her heels to leave, not glancing back even once.

* * *

As soon as the door was closed behind Kahoko, Len propped back against the couch, like a puppet whose strings had been snipped short. It took all the will power he got, not to react to Kahoko's last look that was full of raw pain and contempt. At the last ray of warmth left her twinkling eyes, so did the last ray of hope in his heart. The string had been broken, their first bud of love, yet to blossom, had withered and crumbled, leaving nothing left. The next time they met, if they ever would, they would be two complete strangers.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Len looked up expectantly, but it was only his mom, with a bewildered look on her face "What happened, Len, I heard sound of breaking china"

"It was nothing, Okaa-san" Len replied solemnly

"Nothing? then why did Hino-chan left crying her heart out like that? The poor little girl was sobbing all the way out, but she did not explain why. My God, did you guys argue or something?"

But Len had stopped listening at that point, his mom's voice slowly faded away, all he could hear was "crying her heart out"

"Okaa-san, I'm going out for a bit" Len stood abruptly, grabbing his jacket and rushed out of the room, ignored his mom's calling after him.

He knew that there was no point running after Kahoko. However, his legs seemed to have a will of their own. _Just one last glimpse of her, one last glimpse, then I will be able to leave tomorrow -_ Len muttered to himself.

He ran as fast as he could, finally caught up with Kahoko when she stopped at a bridge. Even from afar, Len could see her small shoulder racking with violent sobs; it was as if somebody was squeezing his heart, making it hard to breath.

* * *

Kahoko turned her face upward, hoping the cold winter wind could dry her tears, but they were flowing uncontrollably fast. She slowly pulled the small present out from her coat pocket, and gazed intently at it for a long time, the wrapping had been badly crumpled, not that much different from the state of her heart right then. Finally, Kahoko stepped back a few steps, and with all her might, she threw the box to the stream down below. Watching the water slowly engulfed the last evidence of her feelings toward Len, Kahoko made an oath to herself… _Tsukimori Len, just you watch, I will definitely prove you wrong! the next time we meet, I would be a worthy rival of you. Today, the old Hino Kahoko die._

* * *

As soon as Kahoko's small shadow disappeared completely from sight, Len bolted from his hiding place behind a tree to run alongside the stream, eyes searching up and down urgently. He understood there could be a risk of Kahoko's sudden return. However, if what he thought she threw away was really what it was, he could never bring himself to leave it. At last, Len spotted the item, a square box with red ribbon, thanks to the ribbon being entangled in a branch of tree, the box was stopped mid-stream.

Without thinking, Len dashed into the ice-cold water. Shakily his numb fingers reached out to disentangle the present. _Lucky, I reach here in time, the water damage is not that severe._ Len thought with a sigh of relief.

The wrapping had been partially torn away by the water, peeking from underneath was a music box in the shape of a piano, and a letter. The ink was smeared badly and not much was left of the letter, but what Len could make out of it beckoned his tears to come rushing. Images of Kahoko in that cold Christmas night were conjured up in his mind, her small form hunched over a piece of notepad, a sweet smile played on her lips, her fingers were shaking badly from the cold, scribbling away her innocent confession of love, words that he could never hear again.

"Kahoko…Kahoko…Kahoko" Len whispered her name again and again, like a prayer. Abandoning himself to his heart's weakness for one last time, he let the sweet sound caress his lips, as an adieu to his first, and probably last love.

 _Kahoko, move on and live a happy life. Don't think about me, even for a minute, just keep on hating me, despising me…and eventually, please forget me…_

* * *

Author's end note: Whew, longest chapter yet. I thought it would make for a nice change, Kahoko and Ryoutaro switching place. Ryou is now Len's only friend, and Kaho becomes his music rival. That would be interesting, don't you think? Mr Tsundere has no idea what is coming at him.

* * *

[i] In chapter 49 of the manga, Miyaji did say something to this effect, and Len did not object verbally, it was not clear whether he agreed with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Author's note: Oh my, has it been more than 1 year since I last updated? Thank you for all your support and my apologies to have made you wait for so long. Here is Chapter 4, enjoy :)_

"Miss...excuse me...I would like to take a look at this set of bow string please", a young student waved his hand impatiently in front of Kahoko's eyes. At last her eyes flied open, slowly registered her surrounding.. _did I seriously just fall asleep while on the job?!_ Kahoko apologized profusely to the customer, still he did not seem to be all that appeased, throwing her one last annoyed look before walking out of the store without buying anything.

Kahoko knocked herself on her forehead. If the manager knew he would have scolded her for sure; he was an old-man of mid 60-s, owner of this small music instrument store. He was fussy and cared more about profit than music; the pay was pathetic, but Kahoko could read music books when there was few customers, most importantly she can use the sound-proof room at the back-end to practice before rushing to her next part time job.

Even though Kanazawa-sensei had said she could use the practice rooms at school even if she was gen-ed student, Kahoko had declined his kind offer; he did not ask her the specific reason why, but he seemed to understand.

There were just too many haunting memories there at the practice room, and she could not bear the looks and the and the talks of those music students.."She deserved that for not knowing her place, I knew it, there is no way someone like Tsukimori-kun could be remotely interested in her"..a group of female students whispered, but not before ensuring it was loud enough for Kahoko to hear.

"Don't mind them, they were just jealous", Ryou had told her firmly. "Well, there is no reason to get upset now, isn't there? What they said was true" Kahoko countered flatly.

Ryou opended his mouth as if to object, but then decided against it. Recently they were not as close as before, Ryou seemed to be keeping some secret from her, Kahoko had tried to get him to open up to her to no avail, and eventually that created the unbridgeable distance between them.

For the past one year, Kahoko had thrown herself into practicing music like a mad person. In order to earn enough money for her music lessons, among other expenses, Kahoko worked 3 different part time jobs, while maintaining her (not so stellar) grades at school. Kahoko's mother did not approve of her studying violin, so she had to worked in secret. The one time Kahoko mentioned about taking music as a major in University, her usually gentle mom was livid " Do not speak about having a career playing violin professionally to me again, do you understand Kaho-chan? I forbid it". Why her mom was so against her choice of music career, Kahoko had no idea, but she did not wish to upset her mom any further.

Of course, giving up music was not an option either. She was most alive when she played her violin, it was her soul mate; all the anguish and sorrow she could not share with anyone, the strings understood, it soothed her soul, and her intense emotions in turn brought out the most hauntingly beautiful sound she never thought she was capable of.

Ironically, unbestknown to Kahoko, after "the incident", or rather "because" of it, her violin sounds had found a new depth.

"Hino-senpai's sound has changed, but I can't really figure out what exactly. It is better, and I was not referring to her techniques alone" Keiichi remarked in his usual dreamy tone, as he and Kanazawa leaned against the wall, listening to Kahoko's playing in one afternoon

"It is still her style, free and expressive, but there is a tinge of sadness that wasn't there before. It made her sound more complex. Shimizu-kun, all the greatest artists in the history are tormented souls and there is a reason behind that"

Keiichi shook his head slowly "If I were Tsukimori-senpai, I would never make her sad...How could he leave her all alone like that. I looked up to senpai a lot before, but not anymore"

Kanazawa-sensei took a long drag of his cigarette, his eyes distant as if he was gazing into his long distant past "Shimizu-kun, you are still too young to understand. Sometimes the person who walked away is the one that hurt the most"

Kahoko threw herself into practicing music not only because violin alone could grant her reprieve, but also because she had a promise with herself to keep. Every time she was so tired she thought of giving up, a little voice at the back of her head kept whispering.. _.if you give up now, you prove everything Tsukimori said was right all along..._ and just like that, she gathered what was left of her remaining energy, picked herself up and kept going.

 _...But I should really catch up on some sleep this weekend if I don't want to die young..._ Kahoko washed her face, hoping the cool blast could keep her awake until end of her shift today. Suddenly, for a moment everything turned pit black and she had to grip the sink bench hard to keep from swaying.

The door bell rang, some customers must have entered the shop... _Common now Kahoko! Now is not the time to faint._ Kahoko gritted her teeth and pushed herself up, plastered the most professional sale-person could manage and stepped out.

"Yes how can I help you?"

Her smile froze in place when she realized who was in the store.."Yunoki-senpai?"

"Good evening, Hino. That uniform suits you so well" Azuma smiled. Usually this smile was enough to send his fangirls into raptures, but Kahoko simply tilted her head sideway, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. His famous charm was completely lost on this girl.

Azuma could not help but let out a helpless chuckle.

"What do you need Yunoki senpai?"

"Why is it wrong for me to be in a music store? I'm a music student too"

"Sure...but you played the flute, and this store sells exclusively string instruments"

"I have taken an interest in violin, there is no rule against that right? could you show me around"

"Yunoki-senpai...we both know that's not true. You quit Seisou university last year, and started managing a small branch of your family business".

Dropping all his nonchalant pretense, Azuma relaxed his posture and let his true self show. He inched forward toward Kahoko menacingly, until she was back against the wall. "You are absolutely right. My fledging business is indeed tiny compared to what my elder brother is managing. But, I can still buy this store with a cash cheque and make you jobless in a blink of the eye"

Kahoko calmly stared into his eyes, unfazed. Her courage and passion were what had fascinated him since the beginning. Azuma slowly traced a finger on Kahoko's lips, all the while locking gazes with her.

Finally Kahoko averted her face away, mumbling "Hihara-senpai was really depressed when you quit the academy"

Azuma turned Kahoko's chin to make her face him again "What about you? Were you sad when I quit?"

"I was. You know I love hearing you play the flute."

"That's all? Only the flute?" Azuma asked, trying his best to masked the excitement in his voice.

"Yes. What else can there be?"

Maybe Kahoko was mistaken, but as Azuma dropped the hand on her chin and back away, his fist seemed clenched for a brief moment.

"If you don't intend to buy anything, can you please leave, I need to close the store now" Kahoko did not mean to chase Azuma away, but she could feel another wave of dizziness hitting her; Azuma had carried her home that Christmas night, just as much as she felt grateful, she felt humiliated and stupid, and the last thing she wanted to do was fainting in front of Azuma, again.

Yet, it was exactly what she did. _I will worry about this later..._ Kahoko thought as she finally succumbed to the oblivious darkness.

Kahoko never had a better sleep, it must had been hours because it was really bright outside, indicating that it had past noon time.

She blinked once, twice, before registering that she was, in fact, not in her room at home.

Everything from the blanket to the wall was white. Her armed got needled with an attached IV drip nearby. This must be the hospital _...why am I in the hospital?_

Kahoko quickly bolted upright as realization hit her... _Oh no no no, please God, do not let Yunoki-senpai be the one who brought me in here. Once was enough._

But it was too late, there is no mistaking whose that mocking voice coming from the door was

"Ah look, the Sleeping Princess is finally up"

Kahoko turned around, her face scarlet-red. "Ano..good mor..good afternoon Yunoki-senpai...uhm...did you bring me in here?"

"Who else could it be? Why do you always have to faint when I am around. Do you have any idea how heavy you are?"

His eyes were twinkling with mischief. He relished in teasing her mercilessly, Kahoko realized, but there was denial he was the one who helped her when she needed the most. Despite herself, smile tugged at Kahoko's mouth corner.

"Yunoki-senpai, you know I never meant to do that. Perhaps it is you who always choose my most humiliating moments to appear, and tease me relentlessly after that. Do you have any idea how exasperating that is?"

Azuma put a hand on his left chest, feigning hurt "Ouch, all that for the knight in shining armor who came to rescue you. Really, miss Hino, I need to have a word with your mother about that attitude of yours when she comes over." He gave a the reproachful look a teacher scolding her student, and managed to coax laughter out of her.

Kahoko's cheerful mood was short-lived, however, the mention of her mother reminded her of the fact that her cover might very well had been blown up.

"Yunoki-senpai, did my mother know I was working part-time at that music store?"

"I presume so, it would be hard to clear my name if I had been with the very unconscious you at anywhere but right in the middle of your part-time job"

Kahoko dropped her head groaned.

"You don't like that? Then you are going to hate this news even more" Azuma said

Kahoko arched one eye-brow as if to as "what could possibly be worse than this?"

"Your part time jobs, you don't need to come for work anymore "

"You mean I was fired?" Kahoko gaped in shock. She had known that her employers cared only about profit, but to fire her just for missing one shift was too much.

"Well, not exactly, I told them on behalf you resigned". Azuma said, taking a step back consciously. Knowing the red-head, she would never come down without a fight, especially when he did, in fact, take the liberty to make decisions for her, an absolute no-no with someone as strong headed and independent as she was.

"And why exactly did you do that? You might not need to work hard, ever, since you were born at the finishing line, but you had no idea how much I need that job" Kahoko clenched the blanket between her fists, feelings torn between fury and gratitude. This man standing before her had always been an enigma, she never knew for sure where she stood with him and what his intentions were.

"Because I am going to make you an offer you can't refuse. I was about to tell you and let you resign voluntarily but then you fainted, a pity" Azuma countered softly, he even had the nerve to wink at her.

Taking Kahoko's silence as a cue to continue, Azuma laid out his proposal

"As you already knew, I left Seisou to start my own business. It is a music production company and I would like to offer you the position as our first classical music trainee. Your music lessons and training would all be taken care of, free of charge. When you are ready to debut and perform professionally, I would take 90% of your earnings."

"90%?" Kahoko's eyes widened "That's akin to exploitation Yunoki-senpai"

"Hino, here is a concept that might be foreign to music students but unfortunately, you have to grasp soon - it's called bargaining power. And right now, your bargaining power is, let me see…" Azuma pretended to calculate for a moment "…zero". He finished succinctly.

"Or I could just walk away and leave you alone with your amazing offer" Kahoko replied without missing a beat.

"and then go back to what? doing menial part time jobs, earning meagre salaries to support yourself, and yet barely have enough health to practice music. Hoping that one day you might be able to catch up with Tsukimori? Let us be honest with each other Hino, that's one wild dream if there is ever one and you know it"

Azuma knew that his words had hit home when Kahoko's defiant look melt away, exposing her vulnerability. Len had always been her Achille's heel, an unpleasant fact that Azuma had to acknowledge despite him feeling like he just swallowed a bitter pill.

"I…I…" Kahoko tried to search for words, but like so many times before, she could not, not in front of Azuma Yunoki. She didn't even bother asking how he came to know about her most private goal, a burning desire that she shared with no one, not even with Ryou. Yet, as wicked and mischievous as he was, he always seemed to see right through her feelings.

"Alright, I'll admit it. I can't win against you. I will think about your offer, but only after you come clean and tell me honestly, why me? the one person who, like you said, has nothing to offer you in return" Kahoko asked.

"I'll be honest with you, because God forbids, you might be the only person in the world I can do that" Azuma chuckled bitterly and Kahoko was reminded of his terrifying grandmother, she could not help but feeling her anger melting away, giving place to empathy, and even remorse when she remembered she had told him he was born at the finishing line earlier. "I decided to take a chance on you because I see a fire in you that's like no other, I understand once you have set your mind on some thing you will achieve it, no matter what. I value that more than any sort of musical talents other people might have."

"I'm not foolish enough to believe that's all that matters, Hino" Azuma pressed on, knowing full well what Kahoko was about to say "it doesn't mean anything if you have no sort of talent whatsoever, but the truth is…"

Azuma came closer and looked Kahoko straight in the eyes, holding her hand in his. Kahoko tried to pull back but Azuma held on tighter, ignoring her protest "the truth is, Hino, you have got potential. You might not be confident in yourself enough to see that, but if you think my music taste is worth anything, then trust me on this. Reaching Tsukimori's level is indeed a wild dream, but if it's you and me, we might be able to make a miracle happen. So do us both a favour and take a chance on yourself, Hino."

Despite herself, Kahoko smiled and momentarily forgot that Azuma were still holding her hand. She never knew how much she needed a little reprieve, some sort of encouragement from somebody, until she heard him. She had been fighting a battle against self doubt since forever, and even though her friends had been kind, she was afraid that they offered encouraging words out of pity, and not the truth; after all, she would be the first to admit how crazy her goal sounded. However, Azuma was different, he might be the incarnation of the devil, ruthless and never minced his words with her; yet, she was always able to find comfort in the fact he spoke the truth, no matter what.

"I took your dole eyes full of adoration as a yes?" Azuma flashed her his famous confident smile that screamed _I had won_.

"Not so fast, mister" Kahoko laughed and squatted his hand "I still need my mother's approval before I can sign the papers"

"You are 18 years old, Hino, you can make decisions for yourself. Oh wait, isn't that what you have been doing all this time" He arched a knowing eyebrow.

"Well, no matter how stubborn I am, I do love and respect my mom, and I wouldn't go behind her back ever"

Azuma faked a cough that sounded suspiciously like "part-time jobs"

"Oh alright, I wouldn't go behind her back this time, not for something as important as this. Happy now?" Kahoko stuck her tongue out at Azuma.

Speaking of the devil, a gentle voice came with a knock at the door "Kaho-chan?"

"Okaa-san, I'm awake. Please come in"

"You silly child. Why do you always worry your mom sick..Oh I'm sorry…" Kahoko's mom stopped and registered the presence of the striking young man standing next to her daughter. This was only the second time she had met him, but she was just as impressed as the first time. Everything from his head to toe screamed eliteness and good upbringing. It would be nice if he were Kahoko's boyfriend, she had silently thought that.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Hino, I'm Yunoki Azuma, Hino's senpai at Seisou School. We've met before" Azuma greeted her courteously, every bit the gentleman everyone believed him to be. Kahoko averted her face away and he had a distinct feeling she was trying to hide a smile.

"Yes, of course, I remember you. You were the one who brought Kaho-chan home on Christmas Eve night. I didn't have a chance to thank you properly, and yet we have bothered once again." Her mom threw Kahoko such a scorching side look that almost made her want to scurry to safety behind Azuma's back.

"Oh please, Madam, don't mention it. It is always my pleasure to help others in need, especially since Hino is my kouhai".

This time Kahoko couldn't help herself and barked out a laugh. Both Azuma and her mom turned to look at her curiously so she had to cover up by pointing out at the window "Erm…the kids playing outside just did the funniest thing like you wouldn't believe". Inwardly, though, Kahoko was thinking if only her mom had known about that 90%-10% contract this seemingly angelic man had proposed a moment ago.

"Hora, Kaho-chan. Don't be rude. Have you thanked Yunoki-san properly? If not for him you would have been in danger" Her mom reprimanded sternly.

"Mrs Hino, please, it was nothing. If you would pardon me, I have some business I need to attend to urgently so I would leave you two alone to talk. You must have a lot of things to discuss about, right Hino?"

Azuma shot Kahoko a smirk … _that's for laughing at me Kahoko…_ Kahoko tried to shake her head at him discreetly, but it was too late. Her mom had already turned to her "What is the matter Kaho-chan?"

"Oh please don't be alarmed madam, just this small offer I have for Kahoko. She would discuss in more details with you later. I really need to go, do excuse me".

Azuma turned around to fetch his coat, shielded away from Kahoko's mom, he quickly whispered into her ears "You're welcome Hino. I save you the hardest part. Let me know the good news within 3 days or my offer would lapse". Judging from Kahoko's glaring eyes, thanking him seemed to be the last thing she wanted to do at that moment.

After Azuma left, Kahoko patted her bed invitingly to her mom, she definitely needed to sit down for the news Kahoko was about to share "Okaa-san, please sit down. About that, I do have something I need to tell you". Plastering on a brave smile, Kahoko gathered her courage to tell her mom about Azuma's job offer. "The truth is…"

"No. The answer is no Kaho-chan". As Kahoko had expected, her mom objected furiously to the idea of Kahoko becoming a music trainee.

"But Okaa-san..I" Kahoko tried her best to rationale with her mom, but it was a futile effort.

"Enough! We've been through this before, and I told you multiple times that I don't approve you pursuing professional music career. Yet you lied to me and worked part time jobs while practising to the point of collapsing. Why? Kaho-chan, why must you be so stubborn and pained my heart so?"

"Okaa-san, please hear me out" There were tears in Kahoko' eyes, she regretted she hurt her mom so, but it was impossible to do what her mom asked of her, to give up music.

"I don't know how, or why, or when, but the violin has become a part of me, despite my best intentions. I can't give it up, not now, not ever. It's the path I chose and I'm willing to walk it till the end"

"I said no, Kaho-chan"

"But Okaa-san, at lease give me a reason why you objected so vehemently" Kahoko persisted.

"No particular reason, I just don't see a stable future for you, choosing music as your main career. Perhaps if you rest and stop playing violin for a while you will cool your head down and know that I'm right"

"Okaa-san, no you can't! Stop please" Kahoko gaped in horror as her mom confiscated her violin case

"Rest. Kaho-chan. We would talk later". and that was, apparently, all that her mom intended to say on the matter.

Kahoko bit her tongue to keep her silence, knowing full well that another word would only infuriate her mom further. Yet, inside her head, she had already plotted multiple ways to get her violin back. Asking her to stop playing violin would be similar to asking her to stop breathing, already her fingers yearned for their companion. Kahoko could not imagine any universe in which she would not love the violin as dearly as she did. She owed it to her violin for the journey that she had gone through, and for the adventure she was about to embark on.

Yet it had already been three days, the last day for responding to Azuma's offer, and Kahoko still had not managed to retrieve her violin, let alone convincing her mom about her music's escapade. Her mom had kept a very tight watch on her, and she could not find a single opportunity to look for her violin.

"Alright. Desperate time calls for desperate measure. Here goes nothing!" Kahoko closed her eyes shut, not daring to watch the scene unfold. She poured a splash of scalding hot water of her foot and yelped out loud, sure enough her mom rushed into the kitchen

"Kaho-chan. What's wrong? oh my..why were you so careless?"

"Sorry okaa-san, I was just trying to cook myself some noodle" Kahoko said apologetically.

Her mom sighed "Come here, let me take a look"

Kahoko limped toward the kitchen table and let her mom inspect her injury, praying fervently that she did not discover it was a ruse. Her mom washed her foot with some cold water "luckily it's not too serious. I would just apply some salve on it and it shall be good"

 _If there is some salve left at all_ …Kahoko had taken care of that.

"Oh no, that's strange, I was positive there is still some salve left since last time. I would have to go to the pharmacist and buy a new tube" Kahoko felt a splash of guilt for tricking her mom, but she reassured herself that her mom would understand after all was said and done.

"Take your time, mom. I would wait quietly at home for you"

Her mom's eyes narrowed in suspicion " If I ever found out that you did this intentionally…"

"Of course not, mom. Hurry please, it's starting to hurt and I don't want to have an ugly scar there"

Her mom gave Kahoko one last warning before heading out of the door "Behave. Else you would be in so much trouble when I'm home"

Kahoko gave her mom a mock salute and watched her back until she was sure her mom had truly went far enough. She had about 15 minutes before her mom return, and thus Kahoko bolted to action. She was hoping if she could convince her mom to hear her playing once, she would understand that to Kahoko, violin career was not a whimsical decision, but was well and truly her passionate calling. _Now if only I could figure out where my mom had hidden my violin…Kami-sama please help me_. Kahoko prayed as the clock start ticking, only 10 minutes left, and yet her violin was no where to be found, even though she had searched high and low for it.

At that moment, as if a light bulb was turned on in Kahoko's mind… _Of course, the most dangerous place is the safest place._

There was a small storage space under Kahoko's bed, where she, a natural hoarder had kept all her childhood toys, since Len left however, that was the place Kahoko locked away all her memories related to him, and the concourse. Their pictures together, the video of his last performance at the end of the concourse, it seemed just like yesterday when Kahoko was bursting with pride and happiness, her eye glued to the cam recorder, treasuring every magnificent moment of her beloved's performance. She had meant to burn all those mementos after he left, but for some peculiar reason she could not bring herself to, instead she shoved them in the box and decided to let time do its healing magic.

Her mom, while did not fully understand the reasons behind Kahoko's tears on that day, or many days following that, knew that the box held pieces of Kahoko's broken heart, and that it would be a long time before Kahoko had the courage to open the box again. That was why she most likely would have chosen that place as a safe place to hide away Kahoko's violin.

True enough, when Kahoko opened the lid, her beloved violin was there. However oddly enough, it was not the only one. Lying next to her own violin, Kahoko saw another violin case, of black colour, it had that terrible torn ang ragged look that implied the last time it was opened was ages ago.

Intrigued, Kahoko opened the case, to her astonishment, inside was an old violin, with a golden string, just like her own. Kahoko carefully lifted the violin up to inspect it further. The violin, though was old, showed no sign of wear and tear one would had expected. Instead, the wood still was able to catch the light in an exquisite way, proof that the violin was a masterpiece of a very skilled luthier. There was some small graving on the side of the violin, and Kahoko squinted her eyes to make out the words. However, as she manoeuvred toward the door to have better lighting, she realized a long shadow casted on the floor. Kahoko lifted her head up in alarm "Okaa-san…you are back"

—-

To be continued


End file.
